Colorful
by Kiska King
Summary: Singfic based on Colorful by Rocco DeLuca. Hermione goes out to a club with Draco and has a lot to drink...


Colorful

by Kiska King

**_Disclaimer: _**I own neither Harry Potter nor any of the related characters nor Colorful by Rocco DeLuca

Hermione Granger wasn't quite sure why she did it, but she just couldn't resist. When he had dared her to take a risk, to go out with him for one night, she looked into his eyes, which were dancing with playful mocking, toying with her, and she gave in. So, Draco Malfoy, the one person she truly and passionatley hated, escorted her into her into a wizarding night club.

After a few drinks, she was smiling at him, and actually giggling at some of his jokes.

"So, why do you do it?" he asked her, taking her by surprise.

"Do what?" she retorted.

"Live the way that you do," he said, sipping his drink calmly. "Right now, you're so relaxed and calm, but usually, at work, you're so… uptight."

"Well, I'd probably get fired if I walked around the Ministry drunk all day, wouldn't I?" she inquired. "I don't know," she sighed. "It's just who I am. I could ask you the same question. Why do you have to be such an arrogant prick all the time?"

He mock glared at her. "I am not a prick."

"And I'm not a bossy know it all," Hermione shot back, then stuck her toungue out.

"What are you, five?" Draco quipped.

"Give or take a couple decades, yeah."

Draco laughed.

"C'mon, Prince Charming, dance with me," Hermione said, getting out of her seat.

"I don't dance," he stated.

"It's okay, I don't either." Hermione grinned at him, and Draco gave in.

_You swim like you're on fire  
live like your last day  
drink like its water  
there's no tommorow _

_And you think no one can hear you  
Raise your hands to be called on  
you know all the answers  
You're the most colorful thing that i've seen  
You're the most colorful thing that i've seen  
You're the most colorful thing that i've seen _

"I can see why," Draco laughed at her.

"Hey!" Hermione shouted at him. "I don't see you doing any better!"

"And I don't ever intend for you to."

"Oh, c'mon, sexy, loosen up a little," she looked up at him with her big brown eyes, and he just gaped at her.

"What did you just call me?" he asked, shocked.

"Well, you can't deny that you're good looking, and smart, and good looking, and witty, and did I mention good looking?" she replied, serious.

"You're not so bad yourself, gorgeous," he told her.

"See, you're loosening up. Good boy," she replied to his comment. He laughed.

Acting on a whim, she got as close to his ear as she could and whispered seductivley. "Wanna get out of here?"

_You dance like no-one's watching  
Sing 'til the song ends  
then you sing some more  
And we can hardly believe it  
words that flow from your mouth,  
Drink like its water  
You're the most colourful thing that I've seen  
You're the most beautiful thing that I've seen  
You're the most colourful thing that I've seen _

"Hermione, I've wanted to get out of here since our third round," Draco replied.

"Good," she put her arms around his neck, pressing herself on him. Without warning, she crashed her lips on his, shocking him a little. He slid his tounge across her lips, which was all the invitation she needed. She tangled her tounge in his, and tasted his drink. Pulling away, she nibbled on his bottom lip. "Then let's go."

"You confuse me, Hermione Granger," Draco told her as they left the club, headed towards Hermione's flat.

"How's that?" she asked, grabbing his hand.

"Don't you hate me?"

"Hate is just misplaced passion," she replied, turning to him.

"I like passion," he replied. He crashed into her, this time not asking permission, he invaded her mouth, his lips hard against hers.

_You are an enigma walking  
make no excuses for the way that you carry on  
and we can hardly believe it  
words that flow from your mouth  
Drink like its water girl  
Drink like its water girl  
Your the most colorful thing that i've seen  
Your the most beautiful thing that i've seen  
Your the most colorful thing that i've seen  
No no no no no no  
You are so colorful  
and you are so beautiful  
and you are the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen._

The next morning, Draco woke up with Hermione's naked, unconscious form in his arms and smiled.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he told her. Hermione smiled in her sleep.


End file.
